


Working in Close Quarters

by SushiOwl



Series: Steph/Tonya [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gay Feelings, Gen, Genderbending, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonya Stark needs a little of Stephanie Rogers' super strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working in Close Quarters

Stephanie Rogers was minding her own business in the sitting room of the mansion, a newspaper spread over her lap and a cup of coffee in her hand. It was early morning, and it was quiet. This was the kind of moment that she enjoyed, because she could have time to herself to catch up on the latest events that the Avengers weren't directly involved in. Politics, for one, needed to be watched closely. So did the Kardashians. 

"Steph!"

She tensed in surprise, before she turned over to see Tonya Stark poking her head out of a doorway, looking a bit squirrel-eyed. "Tonya, you're awake," she said in disbelief. The billionaire usually slept until well past noon if she could. Her long brown hair looked about right of having just rolled out of bed.

"Yeah, I am," Tonya replied, her wide eyes darting around. "Why, what time is it?"

Stephanie looked at the wall clock. "6:10am," she said slowly.

"Oh," Tonya said, setting her hand on the doorjamb and drumming her fingers. "I'll sleep later. I need your help. C'mere." She disappeared back into the room again.

Folding up the newspaper with a faintly suspicious expression, Stephanie took another sip of her coffee before she set both on the table and went to go see when Tonya wanted. When she stepped into the room she stopped, her eyes widening as she took in the total destruction that was her surroundings. "Was this a boardroom?" There were machine parts absolutely everywhere, along with arm-thick cords swirling along the floor like metal anacondas. One wall was practically wallpapered with computer screens. "How did you put a big hole in that wall without waking anyone?"

"Would you believe me if I said magic? That's an easier explanation that the effort I had to put into a quick sound dampener, and you wouldn't even believe how hard it was figuring out the right angle for it on a dime," Tonya replied from where she knelt, messing with the circuits of a larger open-ended cylindrical piece of machinery. She was spotted with oil stains, her fingernails blackened and her muscled arms looking like animal print. She stood up and wiped her hand on the alright black sodden thighs of her pajama pants. Her arc reactor shown dimly through her black tank top, and Stephanie was vaguely sure she was not wearing a bra. "Can you pick this up and hold it up to that connector there?" she asked, pointing at a circular area in what looked like a machine tree. "I don't have my crane bot."

"Oh, of course," Stephanie said as she stepped over the cords on the ground and bent at the knees to pick up the machine part. Her arms flexed, biceps bulging, and Tonya set her dirty hands on her elbow to guide her.

"Right there, that's it," Tonya said, before she held her hands up, palms out. "Okay, _don't move_." She turned and skipped over some cords, going to her screens and pressing a view buttons.

"Tonya," Stephanie said with exasperation, though she wasn't exactly surprised. She shifted her weight onto her other legs, letting out a sigh through her nose.

"Okay, perfect," Tonya mused, bending to snatch a step-stool off the ground, before she hurried back over to her, setting it in front and getting up onto it so she could get back to work.

Stephanie made a strange noise in her throat, because this action put Tonya's chest eye level, pressing into her face no matter how hard she tried to draw back into her own neck.

Tonya was most definitely not wearing a bra.

This close she could hear a faint hum from Tonya's chest, and she knew it had to be the workings of her arc reactor. Her turned her head, putting her ear closer to it and trying to pretend she wasn't nestled in Tonya's cleavage. It made her wonder if at night, when Tonya was alone, did she put her hand on the glowing spot and just listen to it? Did it soothe her racing thoughts?

"Right, got it," Tonya said, hopping down from the stool, and Stephanie opened her eyes. She didn't know when she closed them. Tonya wiped her hand across her brow. "You can put your arms down now. It's fastened in place."

Stephanie dropped her arms, her hands going behind her back and her fingers stretching and curling. "That's all?"

"Yep," Tonya grabbed the stool and went back to her screens, poking them.

Stephanie took in a deep breath and let it out, before she turned back to the door, stepping over the haphazardly strewn cords again.

"Hey, Steph?" She turned back, her hand on the door knob and found Tonya smiling at her. "Thanks." She dropped her chin a little behind her shoulder and winked at her.

Stephanie felt an odd tightening in her chest and a fluttering in her stomach, and she sputtered an "Anytime." before she went out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the product of a near-deadly mix of cold medicine and sleep deprivation.


End file.
